


Więc pijmy Jamajkę

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Forbidden Love, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Quiet love, Rum, Tadek to dobry przyjaciel, Unrequited Love, Wilmuga, broken&drunk Smuga, głupcy którzy kochają, no happy ending, prawdopodobnie Wilmuga ale nikt nie mówi tego wprost
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Pewnych rzeczy nie można powiedzieć na głos.Dobrze, gdy jest ktoś kto nie potrzebuje by mówić mu cokolwiek... kto wie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & Tadeusz Nowicki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Więc pijmy Jamajkę

\- Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że przybyłeś tutaj tak po prostu.  
\- Czemu? - Smuga śmieje się lekko, a on nie ma w zwyczaju śmiać się często.  
Dlatego Tadek z niepokojem ocenia jego twarz, z każdą sekundą dostrzegając więcej niepasujących szczegółów.  
Oczy Smugi są dziwnie nieprzytomne, rozbiegane, jego twarz blada i zastygła w jakiejś nieobecnej zadumie.  
Nowicki nie rozumie jeszcze przez chwilę.   
\- Coś się stało? - pyta zdziwiony, bo naprawdę odwiedziny w jego mieszkaniu bez zapowiedzi to ostatnie, czego spodziewał się po przyjacielu.   
Choć w sumie po Smudze niczego nie można się było spodziewać na pewno.   
Ale teraz podróżnik tylko chaotycznie macha dłonią.   
\- A musi się coś stać, żebym dotrzymał ci towarzystwa w przeddzień wyruszenia na morze? - pyta powoli, starannie szukając słów.   
Nowicki już wie.   
Nie mówi jednak tego na głos, domyślając się, że otrzymałby nielogicznie upartą, przeczącą odpowiedź.   
Zamiast tego powoli siada przy stole, oceniając go wzrokiem.   
\- No żeś mnie brachu zaskoczył... że żeś przylazł akurat do mnie...   
\- A kto inny ma barek zaopatrzony jak niezły sklep monopolowy? - śmieje się znów cicho Smuga i jeśli Tadek dotąd był ślepy, teraz wie już na pewno, skąd wziął się dziwny nastrój przyjaciela.   
Nie rozumie jeszcze w pełni.   
Ale wyciąga butelkę rumu i zabiera z szafki drugą szklankę.   
Nie pyta.   
Czeka, aż Smuga bez słowa zajmie miejsce naprzeciwko.   
Dopiero wtedy unosi pytająco brwi.   
\- Za co pijemy?   
\- Musimy pić za coś...? - waha się nieco nieprzytomnie podróżnik.   
Nowicki daje mu w myśli jakieś dwa kieliszki i będzie po zawodach.   
Uśmiecha się gorzko w duchu, bo takiego zjawiska egzotycznego jeszcze nie widział, choć byli razem w tak odległym zakątku Ameryki Południowej.   
Zawsze dotąd Smuga trzymał wokół siebie żelazną barierę. Nawet jeśli była udawana.  
Ale teraz Smuga jest zmęczony, jest inny niż ten, którego wszyscy poznali. Jest mniej Smugą niż był kiedykolwiek.   
I Tadek nie umie kłamać samemu sobie, że nie domyśla się przyczyny tego.   
\- Zawsze się za coś pije! - mówi spokojnie.   
\- To wymyśl coś.   
\- Nie. Ty wbiłeś tutaj pić ze mną, ty dawaj toast! - upiera się łagodnie Tadek.   
Smuga się waha.   
Jakiś ślad jego dawnego uporu i spokoju tli się w szarych oczach. Powoli kręci głową.   
\- Nie chciałem tutaj przychodzić...   
\- Wiem.   
\- Nie chciałem zajmować ci czasu.   
\- Nie zajmujesz - Tadek uśmiecha się lekko - Jeszcze z tobą nie piłem, pora to nadrobić, co?  
Smuga uśmiecha się blado.  
\- Nie chciałem ryzykować - wyjaśnia cicho i Tadek znów rozumie to od razu - Tobie ufam i...  
\- Co gadane przy rumie, umiera przy rumie - zapewnia go z uśmiechem marynarz.  
Chwilę panuje cisza i Nowicki nie umie opędzić się od złej, bardzo przykrej myśli. Od tego, że wie... że wie, o co chodzi.  
I mimo to w końcu mruczy niemrawo:  
\- Andrzej będzie cię szukał.  
\- To mu powiesz, że mnie tutaj nie ma i nie było...  
Nowicki powoli kiwa głową.  
Powie tak. Wie o tym.  
Jak kiedyś powiedział już kilka nieprawdziwych rzeczy. Jak kilka razy przemilczał wiele innych spraw.  
I boli go to, że i tym razem nie odmówi Smudze tej złamanej, cichej przysługi.  
\- Tak być nie może... - mruczy sam do siebie.  
Może ktoś go kiedyś rozliczy za to jego milczenie, może ktoś jemu przypisze winę za to, że pewne słowa nigdy nie padły dla tego, komu się należały.  
Smuga kręci powoli głową.  
\- Nie będzie. Jutro ruszamy na morze. Znów będzie to samo... znów... - urywa i chwilę w ciszy patrzy na porysowany nożem blat stołu - Znów będzie cisza. Jeszcze dziś... dziś tylko.  
Tadek nalewa rumu do obu kubków aż po rancik. Pytająco unosi brwi.  
Smuga otrząsa się z zadumy.  
\- Za idiotów - rzuca gorzko ubawionym głosem - Za nas... ludzi... głupców, którzy kochają...  
Tadek w ciszy stuka szklanką o szklankę.  
I nie mówi już nic bardzo długo.  
Nie mówi nic też Smuga. Wie, że nie musi.  
Wie, że jakąkolwiek maskę przywdzieje, jeden człowiek poznał tę okropną prawdę i przez wzgląd na ich przyjaźń, przysiąg zabrać ją ze sobą do grobu.  
Bo tak trzeba.  
Bo tak robią przyjaciele.  
W milczeniu piją z tobą rum, gdy świat wokoło jest zły i skazał cię na kamienowanie za to, co ośmieliłeś się czuć.   
Pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie mówią... choć wiedzą, choć muszą wiedzieć...   
Nie mówią.   
W ciszy raz jeszcze tracają szkłem o szkło.   
W niemym toaście.  
Za głupców tego świata. 

_"Gdy nas nie będzie, nikt się nie dowie,_   
_Czy dobrze było nam, czy źle."_


End file.
